


All Your Lover's Revenge

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, I'm straight up telling you that this is trash, M/M, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun Kurosaki  and Dennis Macfield are the top assassins in their field. The next person on the hit list happens to be each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Lover's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Well, I guess it's a mess. Enjoy my failed attempts at smut.
> 
> I'm sorry, may Santa Claus forgive me for my sins because I really want a new pair of socks.

Shun isn’t used to this kind of setting, usually all his assignments take place in the shadows of some back alley or behind closed doors.  Usually he doesn’t get the chance to become acquainted with his victim; he comes and goes before even a breath can be exchanged between the two of them.

            Today is very different.  Today’s setting is wide open with classical music floating through the air as the small ensemble plays, pressing keys and strumming strings.  There are people everywhere, dancing and chatting.  The whole room is filled with a sense of delight and whimsy.

            These people don’t know that there will be a murder tonight.  They don’t know of the weapons hiding away inside hidden pockets.  They don’t know of the way that Shun will wash the blood from his hands, down the bathroom sink.  They don’t know of the way that he’ll slip out long before the body is discovered.

            These people do not know that there is not just one killer but two.  Shun is being stalked himself, by the very prey that he’s been watching all night.  They watch each other silently, measuring every movement and every change of emotion.  Some might even say that they were lovers, if they confused the look in their eyes for something like love or lust.

            Shun waits, as he usually does, for his prey to join him.  He’s a quiet hunter; he lays in wait until the perfect time to strike.  Once he has his victims in his grasp, there will be no escape.

            The red-haired man moves closer, ducking past drunken dancers and waiters, until he is standing face to face with Shun.  His blue eyes are bright with excitement as he gazes at his prey. 

            “It’s rude to stand here all alone all night,” Dennis sighs, exasperation creeping into his tone, “Won’t you join me for a dance?”

            A dance?  Shun has played many games before but he has never been invited to a dance.  He doesn’t even know how to.  The steps are so complicated and Shun doubts that he’ll ever master them.

            Dennis holds out his hand for Shun to take.  Shun does, he grips Dennis’ hand tightly.  Dennis swings them both onto the dance floor.  He leads and all of the steps suddenly seem effortless to Shun.

            Shun’s heart speeds, beating faster and faster as the tempo picks up higher and higher.  He can feel Dennis’ heart beating too, the steady thumping gently thrumming against Shun’s own chest.  This wasn’t an invitation to dance; it was an invitation to death.

            Dennis dips Shun low, lowering him until he’s almost reached the ground.  Shun takes this chance to grab the knife hiding up his sleeve.  He presses it against Dennis’ neck when Dennis finally pulls him back onto his feet. 

            Dennis doesn’t flinch at all.  He simply smiles when he feels the cold metal of Shun’s blade, pressing against his neck.  He leans Shun into another dip, this time he leans down to whisper into Shun’s ear.

            “Now, now,” he whispers, his breath is almost unbearably hot, “We wouldn’t want to spill blood into the dance floor.  There are so many people watching,”

            Shun answers by tightening his grip on his knife.  He prepares to strike, holding the knife at just the right angle.  Like this he’ll hit an artery and Dennis will bleed out.

            “Hmm,” Dennis sighs, “Let’s just put on a show.  Dance with me and then we can move our fight somewhere more private,”

            “I’d rather kill you here,” Shun says.

            “Your boss wouldn’t like that,” Dennis scolds, “Neither would mine,”

            Dennis lifts Shun up again and twirls him around once.  He smiles as he leads the dance.  Shun follows his footsteps, trying to keep up with the rhythm of the song.  When they finish the dance, people applaud.

            Dennis leads Shun off to some room hidden away in the back.  For a moment, it reminds Shun too much of following a drunk stranger into the back of a grimy nightclub.  He’s done that more times then he’d liked to admit.

            Dennis kicks off his shoes when they close the door behind them.  He plops down onto the bed.  He looks so relaxed considering that he’s in the room with a murderer.

            “Ahh,” he sighs, “My feet are killing me,”

            Shun doesn’t waste his time.  He reaches inside his coat for another knife.  He paws at the fabric when he comes up empty.  It had just been there only a moment ago. 

            “Looking for this?” Dennis asks as he holds up the shimmering blade, “I took it from you during our dance.  You didn’t even notice, that’s not very clever of you,”

            Shun swallows back the curse words that threaten to fall from his mouth.  He has more knives, this isn’t a problem.  Shun reaches for another and then another, coming up empty handed again and again.

            Dennis smirks as he holds up the rest of Shun’s knifes, “This is a strange weapon to use,” Dennis comments, “I guess it suits you though.  Sharp like your eyes and that tongue of yours, harsh and violent like your temper and silent too,”

            Shun prepares for the worst, he’s weaponless and in the room with a killer.  He needs to stay focused if he wants to make it home to Ruri tonight.

            Dennis crosses the room swiftly, closing the space between them until they are until inches apart.  He smiles smugly; after all, he’s just won their little hunting game. 

            “That’s nice,” Dennis sighs.  He takes Shun’s face into his, “Even when you’re facing your death, your eyes still shine with rebellion.  That’s no fun, though.  Never mind that, I’ll have you shaking before the night is over,”

            Shun has no time to respond.  He’s about to spit into Dennis’ face when Dennis’ lips are suddenly crushed against his.  He fights it; he tries to push Dennis away but the more he fights, the more Dennis pulls him closer.

            Shun’s head spins as Dennis slips his tongue past Shun’s teeth.  For a moment, Shun stops fighting.  All he wants to do is feel.  He wants to taste Dennis and to feel Dennis’ body against his.

            When he comes back to his senses, he bites hard until he tastes blood.  Dennis pulls away, completely unaffected by Shun’s outburst.  He smiles again, but this time his lips are bruised and there’s the slightest trickle of blood smeared at the corners.

            He kisses Shun again, even harder.  This time, Shun doesn’t fight.  He doesn’t want to fight.  He wants to let Dennis kiss him.  He wants Dennis to leave bruises across his skin.

            Dennis drags his teeth over Shun’s bottom lip as he pulls away to break their kiss. Dennis grips at Shun’s hips, letting his fingers bite into Shun’s flesh until he feels bone.  He grips harder, pulling Shun’s hips forward into his own hips and grinds against Shun roughly.

            Shun doesn’t care that Dennis is hurting him.  In fact, he welcomes the pain.  He feels so much more alive now, even though he knows he’s moments away from death.

            Shun rocks his hips forward, demanding for more.  He’s tired of being teased and he wants to remove the layers of clothes that keep Dennis’ skin hidden.  He grips at the fabric, pulling and tugging until they left in a mess on the floor along with all of Shun’s reasoning.

            Somewhere, at the back of Shun’s mind, he thinks of Ruri and he wonders what she would say if she knew about what he was doing.  He doesn’t know how he would be able to go home now when he was like this.  Surely she would notice the bruises and the shame in his face.

            Dennis hums some song that Shun can only vaguely remember, it sounds like the K-Pop that Ruri liked to listen to.  Dennis moves to lay across the bed and to smirk up at Shun.

            “Top or bottom?” he asks.

            Shun’s pride begs for the top position.  He doesn’t want to let Dennis have the satisfaction of dominating over him.  Shun’s body however, is trembling too much and he doubts he’ll be able to perform.

            Dennis smiles when Shun moves to lay underneath him and then to spread his legs.  Dennis drags his teeth over Shun’s neck and chest, leaving red marks all over Shun’s pale skin.  He teases Shun a little as he leans down to leave bruises on the inside of Shun’s thighs.

            He presses his fingers hard into Shun’s thighs; he wants to do as much damage as possible.  He wants to make Shun his and his alone.  He wants anyone that sees Shun to know that this is _his_ property now.

            Dennis tucks his hair behind his ears and leans in to swipe his tongue across Shun’s tip to collect the liquid that had formed there.  It’s bitter but that doesn’t stop him from taking as much of Shun as he can into his mouth.

            Shun’s been quiet though out the whole experience but he can’t stop himself from moaning when he feels Dennis’ teeth grazing his sensitive skin.  He’s breathless as Dennis bobs his head up and down.  There’s a heat building hotter and hotter in Shun’s core and he knows he won’t last much longer.

            He comes hard, spilling out into Dennis’ mouth.  It’s almost embarrassing how short of a time he lasted.  He watches as Dennis swallows and as Dennis licks away the excess at the corners of his lips.

            Shun feels vulnerable laying in front of Dennis, completely unclothed.  There’s nothing stopping Dennis from stabbing him now.  He’s trembling too much that he doesn’t think that he can stop Dennis even if he tried.

            Dennis smirks, “I told you I would have you shaking in fear by the end of the night.  It’s almost too satisfying.  I think I spoiled myself a little,”

            “You haven’t won yet,” Shun hisses under his breath.

            “Haven’t I?” Dennis asks as he repositions Shun’s body underneath his.

            Dennis readies himself, moving until he’s slipped himself inside Shun completely.  He smiles to himself when Shun shudders and gasps.  He pulls back to thrust forward again, causing another shiver up Shun’s spine and another tremor in the mattress.

            Dennis repeats until he finds a steady rhythm.  Shun squirms underneath him, trying to keep himself anchored in place by twisting his fingers into the sheets.  Shun is completely breathless.  Every single move that Dennis makes leaves his lungs burning for more air.

            Dennis moves faster and harder until his movements turn sloppy.  He’s too close to climaxing and he’s lost his composure.  All he can focus on is the heat building inside of him.  He pulls out completely before he thrusts in one last time until his hips are flush against Shun’s.  He chokes on Shun’s name when he comes.  He bottoms out into Shun and it takes him a moment to regain himself. 

            They’re both a mess.  Their hair is knotted and tangled and they’re both covered in bruises.  Dennis leans down one last time to kiss Shun again, softer this time.  He reaches over to the nightstand to grab the knife that laid there.  With a quick flick of his wrists, he slides the knife across Shun’s chest right over his heart.

            “This is my parting gift,” Dennis smiles as he watches the blood begin to pool.

            Shun scowls as he stares down at his chest.  It doesn’t hurt but it’s certainly messy.  He’ll have to avoid smearing any blood anywhere.  He doesn’t want to leave any evidence of his presence behind.  At least now Reiji will think that he and Dennis actually fought rather than suspect what they really did.

            He watches as Dennis dresses himself.  Dennis tries his best but he’s too much of a mess to clean himself up.  He runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to untangle it but it’s no use.

            “Until next time, then,” Dennis says before he leaves.  His hand is already on the door.

            “Next time, I’ll kill you,” Shun promises.

            “Oh Shun,” Dennis smiles, “You always say that but you never do,”

            Just like that, Dennis is out the door.  Shun waits another few minutes to process what had happened.  He inspects his damage, running fingers over the bruises and the wound Dennis had just left. 

            When Shun reports back to Reiji an hour later, Reiji frowns when he sees all the injuries. 

            “This is the fourth time, Kurosaki,” he scolds.

            Shun doesn’t answer.  He just winces when Nakajima presses the bandages over the cut.  The wound doesn’t hurt, not at all, but Dennis has left his entire body feeling tender. 

Reiji shakes his head, “You’re one of my best men.  You should be able to take him down easily,”

            “We’re evenly matched,” Shun finally says, “He looks a lot worse than I do,”

            “You almost lost from the looks of it,” Reiji gestures to the gash over Shun’s heart, “Next time perhaps you won’t be able to walk away,”

            “I didn’t know you cared,” Shun mocks, “I’ll kill him next time,”

            “You always say that,” Reiji sighs, “You never do,”


End file.
